Sweet Ending
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Akashi menyesal menahan perasaannya pada Kise. kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia menyatakan perasaanya pada pemuda manis itu? tapi bila akhir yang manis akan datang padanya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu kembali. AkaKi fic! tidak disarankan untuk penderita alergi fic abal!


Ku dongakan kepalaku ke atas untuk menatap langit biru yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi kelabu.

Ku jalankan kaki ku menapaki jalanan kota yang tak begitu ramai setelah diriku keluar dari Gym untuk berlatih seperti biasa. Tak lama kurasakan sepercik tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit mengenai wajahku.

Tanpa banyak mengeluh aku mulai membuka payung yang sedari tadi ku bawa tanpa merapatkan jaket olahraga ku walau udara disana berubah menjadi sedikit dingin.

Tiba-tiba langkah ku terhenti ketika melihat sosok pria manis yang sangat ku sukai. Yah. Aku menyukainya. Tapi... tak pernah sedikit pun ku ungkapkan isi hatiku ini padanya.

Aku takut.

Aku takut ia menjauhiku.

Aku takut aku akan merusak hubungannya dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Tapi...

Saat ini, kulihat sosok cantik itu tengah menangis sambil meremas kencang kemeja yang dikenakan oleh pria tinggi berambut biru.

Itu Aomine Daiki.

Ah... bodohnya aku karena terlambat menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Seharusnya aku tak mengulur waktu sehingga orang itu tidak lebih dulu mendapatkannya.

Sekarang apa lagi yang di perbuat oleh si brengsek itu padanya sampai sosok yang kucintai itu menangis pedih tanpa mempedulikan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang mulai membasahi mereka.

Kuroko No Basket : © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Sweet Ending : © Hiria-ka

ˁˀAkaKiseˁˀ

Tanpa ku sadari kepalan tangan ku yang tadi tertahan kini sudah meninju wajahnya sekuat tenaga ketika ku lihat dia pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu sendiri di halte bus.

Tak ku pedulikan lagi tubuhku yang juga kian membasah terkena hujan karena payung yang sedari tadi ku pegang erat-erat kini terhempas entah kemana.

Pemuda surai emas itu berhenti menangis saat melihatku. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat apa yang telah ku perbuat pada kekasihnya.

Aku tertangkap basah. Melakukan hal buruk di depannya.

Entah bagai mana perasaannya sekarang setelah melihatku seperti ini.

"Aka...shicchi..."

Matanya kembali berair saat menggumamkan namaku.

Tanpa ku pedulikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap padaku dan juga si Daiki sialan yang belum berdiri dari jatuhnya setelah ku pukul. Dengan segenap rasa kalap dihati, ku tarik tangan pemuda manis itu menjauhi keramaian.

Dapat kurasakan jari-jari rampingnya sedikit bergetar. Entah karena dingin atau karena hal lain.

.

.

.

Ku hempaskan tubuh rampingnya kedalam kamar mandi dan ku pojokan dirinya ketembok yang dingin. Jangan tanya aku mengapa aku nekat membawanya ke mansion ku. Aku sudah kehilangan pikiran waras ku, dan sekarang yang ingin aku lakukan adalah...

Memilikinya.

Ku putar keran shower yang berisikan air hangat yang langsung membasahi kami berdua yang tengah merasa dingin akibat berlari hujan-hujanan diluar.

Langsung saja, ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggulnya dan memeluknya erat sembari ku tenggelamkan kepala ku pada tengkuknya.

Kami mengatur nafas yang masih sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena berlari.

Cukup lama kami terdiam dengan tubuh yang basah dan diriku yang masih memeluknya sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Kenapa... hiks... kau membawa ku kemari... hiks... Akashicchi..."

Ku tengadahkan kepala ku untuk melihat wajahnya yang kembali memerah dengan buliran air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya. Dapat kurasakan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di bahuku mencoba mendorongku untuk menjauh darinya. Tapi tak kan ku biarkan ia menolak ku setelah aku bertindak sejauh ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Ku gerakan satu tanganku untuk menyelinap kedalam kemeja hijaunya yang tengah basah. Hal itu pun sontak membuatnya terkejut dan berteriak padaku.

"A-Akashicchi! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku 'ssu!"

Ia meronta. Tapi tak ku gubris sedikit pun.

Aku kembali menjalankan aksiku. Sekarang aku mulai merenggangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya dengan paksa kemudian menempatkan diriku di tengah-tengahnya untuk mahannya yang masih meronta.

Aku tak peduli lagi. Walau kau membenci ku setelah ini. Akan ku lakukan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan mu.

Aku berjanji kalau aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu.

"Akashicchi... hiks hentikan 'ssu... kumohon"

Isaknya lagi saat aku dengan beringas mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Masih tak kuindahkan semua penolakannya terhadapku. Pikiranku benar-benar sudah di butakan oleh perasaanku sendiri.

Aku hanya ingin memiliki mu Ryouta.

Masih menjelajah leher jenjangnya, aku pun tak segan-segan mulai melepas ikat pinggang di celana hitamnya yang langsung membuatnya panik dan memukuli bahu ku serta menahan satu tangan ku yang mencoba melepaskan celananya.

Terbawa emosi. Aku pun mulai menarik lepas dasi ku sendiri lalu mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang.

Maaf karena aku telah kasar. Tapi setelah ini aku pasti akan selalu menjaga mu.

Tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah melepas kan kain hitam itu darinya.

"Jangan lakukan... A-Akashicchi... ku mohon padamu 'ssu... hiks.. hiks.."

Untuk sesaat aku ingin sekali berhenti ketika melihatnya menangis.

Tapi...

Ku urungkan niat ku dan segera mempersiapkan kebanggaanku untuk memasuki kediamannya.

Sesaat tak kudengar lagi isakan tangis darinya. Dengan penasaran aku pun kembali mendongakan wajahku untuk melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya yang... merona?

Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Ia merona? Oleh ku kah?

Apa ini keajaiban tuhan yang di berikan pada ku?

Ah... tapi rasanya aku ingin segera bunuh diri ketika melihatnya kembali menitikan air mata.

"Apa... maksudmu melakukan hal seperti ini padaku... Akashicchi?"

Tanyanya tanpa menatapku masih memalingkan wajah.

Lagi-lagi aku tak menjawabnya. Dan malah melanjutkan perbuatanku yang tertunda dengan mengangkat satu kakinya dengan tangan kanan ku.

Nampaknya ia mulai pasrah dengan tindakan buruk yang ku perbuat ini dan tidak berkomentar apapun lagi selain memejamkan kedua matanya yang masih mengalirkan buliran air mata.

Merasa yakin kalau ia tak lagi menolak. Aku pun melepaskan ikatan dasi ku pada kedua tangannya dengan satu tanganku yang masih menganggur.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ku dekatkan ujung kebanggaan ku pada pintu masuknya dan tanpa melakukan pemanasan apapun padanya aku langsung menerobos masuk ke kediamannya. Membuatnya langsung memekik kencang dan reflek memeluk ku dengan erat.

Aku terdiam sejenak membiarkannya mengambil nafas. Dapat kurasakan dinding kediamannya yang sangat ketat meremas kebanggaan ku.

Sesaat aku merasa takjub dengan sensasi ini.

Tapi... yang hal tak terduga yang membuatku merasa senang bukan main adalah saat ia membisikan sesuatu pada ku.

"Kau kejam Akashicchi... hiks... sakit sekali... aku tak menyangka kalau melakukan hal seperti ini sangat menyakitkan... hiks.."

Aku terkejut. Tentu saja. Benar-benar terkejut.

Tak bisa menahan rasa senang ku setelah mendengar fakta darinya. Sungguh apa ini kenyataan?

Jadi... selama ini dia masih belum sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Daiki?

Aku menyeringai begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan Ryouta? Apa kau belum pernah melakukan ini dengan Daiki?"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengeluarkan suara hanya untuk bertanya memastikan kalau hal itu adalah benar. Walau aku yakin seratus persen itu memang benar.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada ku dan kembali menatapku kembali dengan mata sendunya yang masih mengalirkan buliran airmata.

"Tidak 'ssu... hiks... Makanya Aominecchi memutuskan ku... hiks... dan kau.. hiks kau malah melakukan ini padaku 'ssu... Kenapa Akashicchi? Hiks. Kenapa kau melakukan ini..."

Menenggelamkan kepala ku pada tengkuknya. Aku pun dengan tenang menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku mencintai mu, Ryouta. Dari kita masih berada di Teikou sampai sekarang"

Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Tapi Daiki lebih dulu mengambil mu dari ku sebelum aku sempat menyatakan semua perasaan ku padamu. Maafkan a—"

Kata-kata ku terpotong ketika kedua telapak tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipi ku dan menarik wajahku mendekati wajahnya sehingga kami berciuman.

Aku hanya terpaku sementara ia memberikan ciuman hangat yang tak terduga padaku.

Tak lama. Karena ia langsung melepasnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak bilang saja 'ssu! Ku pikir perasaan ku ini tak akan terbalas! Akashicchi bodoh!"

...? dia marah padaku?

Tidak. Aku tidak terkejut karena ia marah.

Yang membuat ku terkejut adalah...

Ternyata perasaan ku selama ini terbalas.

Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku memang mengungkapkan isi hatiku dari dulu.

Tapi, walau begitu. Sekarang aku puas karena sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

* * *

Dua orang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda terlihat sedang bermesraan di sebuah cafe tanpa mempedulikan beberapa orang yang tengah memandangi mereka.

"Akashicchi, ayo aaaaaaa~ kalau tidak kue ini akan di lahap oleh musuh 'ssu"

Kise menyodorkan garpu perak dengan secuil kue di depan mulut Akashi, yang tentunya hanya menatap datar Kekasihnya tanpa mau membuka mulutnya sedikit pun.

"Hentikan itu Ryouta. Kau tidak malu di lihat orang?" Akashi pun memalingkan wajahnya datarnya dengan rona merah tipis yang hampir tak kelihatan di pipinya.

"Mou~ Biar saja 'ssu! Aku kan hanya mau memanjakan Akashicchi! Ayo aaaa~" masih belum menyerah juga pemuda pirang itu terus menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya untuk menyuapi kekasih merah tercintanya dengan segenap rasa sayangnya.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya. Akashi pun dengan cepat kembali menatap kekasihnya yang super manis itu dengan seringai yang mulai mengembang di wajah tampannya "Begitu. Kalau kau ingin memanjakan ku, ayo ke hotel"

Mendapat respon konyol dari pemuda merah di depannya itu Kise pun menekuk wajahnya kesal sambil meletakan garpu kue yang di pegangnya ke piring kecil.

"Pergi saja sendiri 'ssu! Pinggulku masih sakit! Dan itu semua salah mu Akashicchi!"

Mendengarnya. Seringai di wajah Akashi semakin naik. Menyenangkan sekali menggoda kekasihnya ini. Ia mendapat hiburan tersendiri bila melihat raut kesal diwajah manis kekasihnya.

"Tapi. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang mau memanjakan ku, Ryouta?"

"Ah mo~ Akashicchi! Hentikan 'ssu! jangan menggoda ku! Aku membenci mu!"

Akashi hanya bisa mengubah seringainya menjadi senyuman tipis melihat pemuda cantik itu merajuk. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau hubungan mereka menjadi jauh lebih baik dari pada apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

THE END

A/N : Hoho! Apa ini? Kenapa saya lagi-lagi publish cerita ancur di tengah-tengah kesibukan? Ya sudahlah. Mumpung ada ide! #woooo! Otak mesum dasar!# ehem. Yah... Fic ini dibuat karena saya... sepertinya mulai terjangkit virus AkaKi shippers yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa lagi setelah baca Doujin The Stoplight is Flashing dari Araki yuu! Uwoooh uwoooohh! Love AkaKise~!

Yosh. Sekian curhatan saya.

Siapapun anda. Terimakasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca^^


End file.
